A Little Bit Crazy
by livelaughlovemagic
Summary: (Based on The Lizzie Bennet Diaries) After Episode 78. Darcy's sister Gigi is a little bit crazy and Darcy is certainly a little bit crazy for Lizzie Bennet.


**Disclaimer: **I did not write Pride and Prejudice. Nor am I one of the amazing people behind The Lizzie Bennet Diaries. The book and original characters belong to Jane Austen. The web series belongs to Hank Green and Bernie Su and everyone else involved in making it.

**A/N: **I have seen a few different takes on what might have happened after episode 78 and they have all been lovely, but this is my take on it. I haven't written anything in a while, but TLBD really inspired me to start writing again. This was especially inspired by Gigi's tweet assuring us that Darcy isn't mad at her (and the picture of her and her brother going off to dinner). I hope you all like it!

* * *

Lizzie turned the video camera off and immediately started shuffling the papers around on her desk to avoid looking at the distractingly attractive man she was not supposed to be falling for—and especially,_ not_ touching!

Darcy still hadn't moved. The spot on his arm, just above his wrist, was practically on fire. He could still feel exactly where her hand had been. A tingling shock ran up his arm at her touch. He was paralyzed. It was as if he had suddenly been struck by lightning, very pretty and very intelligent and, considering the circumstances, very dangerous lightning.

Lizzie looked up and adjusted her eyes to settle just a bit to the right of Darcy's head. "I have to, umm, finish up some things before I leave," she lied semi-convincingly.

Startled out of his thoughts, Darcy responded, "Right, of course." He caught her eyes for a moment, but she hastily turned around to continue rearranging a few of the items left on her desk.

He hesitated and shifted his gaze from her back to the carpet. "Bye, Lizzie," he managed. Before he turned towards the door, he happened to catch a glimpse of her waving half-heartedly over her shoulder.

As soon as Darcy opened the door, he encountered Gigi, who had quite obviously been leaning against the door trying to hear what was happening on the other side. In that moment, Darcy realized just how thankful he was for the thickness of Pemberley Digital's walls.

Without saying a word, he took Gigi's hand leading her down the hallway and around several corners. He continued walking until he finally thought he had created enough distance between himself and the location of what was likely the second most awkward conversation he had ever experienced.

Letting go of his sister's hand, he folded his arms across his chest in a manner that was strikingly similar to their father's. "Gigi," he demanded, allowing a stern glare to substitute for any further explication.

Gigi had been smiling to herself, but easily rearranged her face into the perfect picture of innocence. "Yes, William?"

Breaking character, Darcy threw his hands in the air and exclaimed loudly, "What on earth were you thinking?"

"Well, Fitz and I just thought—" she started meekly.

"Of course, Fitz was involved," Darcy muttered.

Gigi ignored her brother's comment and raised her voice with confidence. "But William, you and Lizzie are _perfect_ for each other! We knew you two weren't going to do anything about it, so we decided to take matters into our own hands."

"Perfect for each other?" Darcy echoed with a pained expression. "She _hates _me, Gigi. She thinks I'm a robot and a newsie and an agoraphobic lobster."

Gigi quickly waved off those descriptions. "But I honestly think she's warming up to you!"

He shook his head. "But I don't even care about all that. I care that she honestly thought I would try to hurt her, hurt her family. She doesn't even want to be in the same room as me," he finished dejectedly.

Gigi shook her head, not in disappointment but in utter disbelief that her brother couldn't see the obvious changes that had been going on in the mind of Lizzie Bennet. "Haven't you seen her videos since your," she paused to find the appropriate word, "declaration?"

Darcy winced at the memory. "Well, no, I've been busy and—and I didn't really think it would be appropriate to continue watching the videos after the way we ended things. Regardless, I honestly doubt—"

Gigi cut him off again. "She said she thought you had virtues, or at lease more than George Wickham." She uttered the name with a forced bravado and clipped tone that did not escape her big brother. She ignored the look of concern that crossed his face and rushed straight to her next point. "She's extremely impressed with Pemberley and even more impressed by everyone's positive opinions of _you_."

"Even so, that doesn't mean—"

"But there's a chance!" Gigi interrupted Darcy before he could continue what was sure to be a very thoughtful and self-deprecating counter-argument.

Curbing her biased enthusiasm, she spoke her next words more gently. "Honestly, I've never seen you so in love with someone. You really care for her. You respect her opinions, especially when they differ from yours. Plus, from what I've been told you can actually have an intelligent and stimulating conversation with her, which is more than most women can boast."

"They usually turn into arguments, actually," Darcy corrected unhelpfully.

Gigi rolled her eyes and put a reassuring hand on her brother's shoulder. "She respects you, too, you know. She won't admit it _openly_, but I think she likes being around someone who challenges her. She likes being around you."

Before Darcy could fully contemplate her words, Gigi abruptly changed topics in a very Gigi-like fashion. "Now let's get dinner. I'm starving! Wonderfully successful scheming will do that to a girl, you know."

As Gigi scrolled through her twitter updates and undoubtedly texted Fitz about the outcome of their mission, Darcy mulled over what she had said. Lizzie didn't seem to completely abhor being in the same room as him. She may have even smiled once or twice before their awkward goodbyes. Maybe there was hope. His eyes flickered briefly at the thought as he absentmindedly rubbed his lower arm, right above the wrist.

On the other hand, he didn't want to push his luck.

Looking up from her ever-present iPhone, Gigi exclaimed, "Photo time!" She smiled broadly and wrapped one arm around her brother while holding her phone out with the other.

"What?" he remarked, confusedly blinking at the screen.

"The internet is going to need proof," she answered matter-of-factly.

"Proof of what?"

"Proof that you're not mad at me, of course—OK, smile!"

Darcy managed a bemused expression somewhere between confused, amused, still a little annoyed, and slightly hopeful.

"You're hardly even smiling!" Gigi accused teasingly. "Whatever, I'm hungry so it'll have to do. I'm totally craving Indian. Let's go!"

"Wait!" Darcy grabbed her arm in a momentary panic. Gigi responded with an arched eyebrow.

"This isn't some misguided plan to force me to run into Lizzie at dinner, is it?" he asked warily.

Gigi laughed loudly. "No, no, no-no. It's actually not."

"Though, that's not a bad idea," she remarked while rubbing her chin thoughtfully, "hmm…I wonder if we could try to follow her inconspicuously. We could borrow one of the company cars, one of the ones with the blacked-out windows. Fitz could help! I'm pretty sure Lizzie doesn't even know he's involved yet. He could be like a secret spy. We could all get disguises and I could rush in and tell her professor that there's a family emergency and that she needs to leave right away. Then, you would sweep in and save Lizzie from eating all by herself. The perfect plan."

Darcy stared at his sister with an expression of pure horror. Gigi started giggling uncontrollably, which admittedly didn't do much to relieve Darcy's fears.

"Kidding! Just kidding! I'm not _that _crazy," she said, smacking his arm playfully.

"Anyhow, I think I'll leave you two to your own devices for a little while—_but_," she waved her finger in his face threateningly, "if you don't at least try to talk to her again Fitz and I _will_ be forced to take drastic measures."

"What's more drastic than literally locking us in a room together?" Darcy challenged.

Gigi smiled mischievously. "Actually, I don't think I want to know," Darcy asserted. He paused in thought. "And I'll talk to her. Lizzie, I mean."

Gigi grinned and hugged her brother tightly. Darcy smiled despite himself. His sister was certainly a little bit crazy, but she also fiercely loved the people she cared about.


End file.
